Draco's Immortal Beloved
by The Crazy Beautiful
Summary: Draco meets and falls in love with a new girl on the Hogwarts Express. However, this new girl is more than what she seems in many, many ways.
1. Default Chapter

Rhiannon stood on the platform waiting to board the Hogwarts Express. She looked around nervously. _Get a grip on yourself already Rhi, it's not like this is your first time going to a school for witchcraft and wizardry. You graduated from the Academy of the Lord and Lady in America, years before you were supposed to. This should be cake for you. _But even as she told herself that, Rhiannon watched as old friends reunited after the summer, with smiles on their faces and laughs in their hearts. She had no one to hug and talk excitedly with after her summer. She was the new girl. She was going to Hogwarts to be taught by some of the best witches and wizards in the world. Of course the instructors at the Academy were very good, but the instructors at Hogwarts were the best of the best, and Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard alive.

She nibbled on her bottom lip nervously and felt curious eyes resting on her. Rhiannon looked up and met their inquisitive glances with her remarkable glittering black eyes. Just then the train's whistle blew and she swept her cherry red hair that was streaked with black out of her eyes, gathered her trunk, and her owl's cage and boarded the train.

Rhiannon wandered down the aisle of the train until she found an empty compartment and stored her trunk and Aponi's cage. Pulling out the new spell book her mother had given her; she leaned up against the wall by the window and started to read. Just then, she heard some sort of commotion outside of her compartment, and the door slid open. Three boys trooped in without noticing her. Two of them were large and rather dopey looking, but the third . . . He was breath-taking.

The third boy was tall and lean, and looked as if he had a nice build beneath his robes. His hair was the color of spun sunlight, and when Rhiannon cleared her throat, the boy's eyes turned on her, and she saw that they were a cool, ice blue. _Oh yes, _she thought. _I think this trip won't be quite as boring as I believed._

Draco's eyes fell on the girl who was sitting with her back to the wall, and her legs curled up beneath her. They trailed over her from the top of her wild red and black streaked hair, over her porcelain complexioned face, with it's sparkling and flashing black eyes, elegant nose, cupid's bow mouth and stubborn chin. They continued to trail all the way down her body, taking in her hourglass figure that was displayed in a one shouldered halter top, which had a huge silver buckle at the bottom of it, just below her full bosom, and a black knee-length skirt that had a slit that went up to the middle of her thigh. On her feet was a pair of soft black leather boots that reached her knees and had a three-inch heel.

A slight, smirk crossed Draco's face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, what have we got here? No one I've ever seen before. Crabbe, Goyle, have either of you seen her before?"

They both shook their heads and sort of grunted as if they didn't know how to say anything intelligent.

"You look too old to be a first year . . ." He thought for a moment. "Oh," he said. "You're the new girl. The one from America who couldn't get enough of school on the first time around."

Rhiannon closed her book with a snap and stood up, the heels on her boots making her 5'9'', and almost as tall as Draco's 6". "My name is Rhiannon Brandy," she said sharply, her eyes going from sparkling to flat black. "I am attending Hogwarts because I can learn things there that were not taught to me at the Academy of the Lord and Lady. And I don't know if you have a problem with individuals who have muggle parents, but I can assure you, that I am a pureblood witch. Now if you are finished being rude, leave."

The smirk wiped itself off Draco's face immediately. "Do you have any idea who I am?" he demanded.

"No, and frankly I don't care," she shot back hotly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he snapped at her. "You would do good to remember it."

At this statement, Rhi's eyes flashed. "So you're Draco. I've heard of you, and your family. Your family is well known, though to be called famous or infamous depends on whom you speak to."

A cocky smile slowly spread over Draco's face. "So, you've heard of me in America, huh? Too bad I can't say the same for you."

Draco watched her intensely to see what she would do next.

"Oh, you've heard of my family though. I'm sure you have." Rhiannon gave a little laugh. "Yes, you must have. I mean, you all attend my great-grandfather's school for witchcraft and wizardry."

At this statement from her, Draco's face fell and Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other with uncertainty written across their big, dumb faces. "You mean . . . . Dumbledore? He's your great-grandfather? Are you sure you haven't cracked?" Draco asked doubtingly.

Rhiannon smiled sweetly. "Yes, I'm sure. My grandmother is his daughter. Her name is Antonia, and she married a Spellstein, whose daughter married my father. And then, there's me." A slight smile played on her lips as she watched this information register on Draco's face.

"Crabbe, Goyle, leave. I want to talk to her in private." Again they looked at each other with those dumb looks on their faces, then looked at Draco with the same dumb looks, as if asking if he was sure of what he had just said. After all, Draco had never told them to leave, not even when he kissed Pansy Parkinson last year in school.

Finally, they seemed to decide that Rhi couldn't do any serious damage to Draco and they turned and left, slamming the compartment door behind them in disgust.

"Awww, looks like your trained monkeys are upset," she taunted him.

Draco's cold eyes turned on her. "Let's get one thing straight Brandy. You don't talk like that to me," he leaned in close, so his face was only inches from hers. "Ever. Understand?"

Rhiannon planted her hands on her hips, and stood nose-to-nose, and toe-to-toe with Draco. "well, since we're setting the ground rules _Drake_, let's get another thing straight. You don't tell me what to do, andI'll speak to you however I want . . ."Her voice trailed off as she stared into Draco's piercing eyes and noticed how close they were. _Close enough for a kiss, _she thought. And with that, she leaned in and brushed her lips over Draco's, as soft as a whisper.

She was about to do so again when the train slowed and lurched abruptly, signaling the arrival at Hogwarts. As the Express lurched, she and Draco fell into each other and tumbled to the floor. He was about to kiss her again when she hastily jumped to her feet, saying "we're nearly there, I should change into my robes."

Draco just sat on the seat in the compartment and watched her. "Are you not going to leave?" she asked him.

"No, I think I'll sit right here until it's time to board the carriages."

Rhi rolled her eyes. "Fine, either way works, I just didn't want to show off. But since you're so adamant about staying, I guess I will."

She pulled her wand out of her shoulder bag and waved it slowly in an intricate pattern. "Clothes I've worn around the globe, change into my brand new robes." And with that, black and silver fire swirled around her, and her halter top and skirt transformed into Hogwarts robes. Draco's mouth fell open slightly, and she smiled at him.

"Well I wasn't going to strip down and change in front of you. We just met." And with that, she pulled down her trunk and Aponi's cage, winked at Draco, and walked out of the compartment into the waiting carriage.

Draco jumped up and ran off the train, and into the same carriage as Rhiannon. "How did you do that," he asked her.

"Do what?" she asked back.

"Change your clothes like that."

"A spell. Weren't you watching?"

"Yes, I was watching, but how did you do that spell? I've never seen it before, I've never even heard of it."

"That would be because it's one that I wrote. I've been writing spells since I was twelve you know. That one is really easy. Just say it, move your wand the way I did, and picture what you want to wear."

They sat in silence the rest of the way to the castle, and Draco's eyes never left Rhiannon's face as she stared out the window at the black night. Still, neither of them spoke as the carriages rolled up in front of the castle and they climbed out. Draco went to sit at the Slytherin table, but Rhiannon had to wait and be sorted.

Once all the first years had been sorted, Rhiannon walked calmly up to the front of the Great Hall. Her face was blank as white marble, but her palms were sweating and she had bats in her stomach, all fluttering around madly, beating against her to be released. Rhi sat on the stool and Professor McGonagle placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Oh," the hat said, as if it were surprised. "Dumbledore's great granddaughter . . . Hmmm . . . But where to put you . . . Any house would be glad to have you, and you would fit in any house nicely as well . . . . But Gryffindor stands out . . . As does Slytherin . . . . A truly difficult sorting this is . . . You're proud and brave, but intelligent and willing to do whatever it takes to succeed . . . You have a hunger for great things . . . . And a desire to live up to your heritage . . . . . Therefore, you will be . . . SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted out.

As Professor McGonagle took the hat off her head, Rhiannon went to take her seat at the Slytherin table, and was about to sit in an empty place, when Draco called her name and shoved Pansy Parkinson over. Rhi took the seat next to Draco and watched as her great-grandfather stood and gave his beginning of the year speech to welcome everyone.

When the feast was over she walked to the Slytherin common room with Draco and saw Pansy giving her dirty looks the whole time. Climbing through the portrait hole, she turned to climb up to her dormitory and bed, when Draco grabbed her arm tightly, and spun her around to look at him. He stared down at her, his bright eyes cold, as she stared back, her dark eyes defiant.

"Let go of me Draco," Rhi said.

"In a minute. I'm not done looking at you, and you will stay until I'm done."

Rhiannon pried Draco's talon-like grip from her arm, turned, and walked up to her dorm.

As she lay in bed that night, she thought of Connor, the boy who she had left back in America. Okay, so it wasn't as if it was a serious, meaningful relationship, but at least she knew him, and her old school. She thought of how Connor's sandy hair was dark brown hair was always falling into his hazel eyes, and how those eyes stared into hers when she told him she was leaving. But as she fell asleep, Connor's hazel eyes, that revealed his crushed soul, turned a hard and icy blue, and the dark brown hair that was always falling into his face turned white-blond, perfectly trimmed and resting on his head naturally. Eventually, Connor's childish cute face, slimmed and lengthened slightly and became Draco's elegant, aristocratic one. Instead of dreaming of playing wizard's chess with Connor, and sneaking into the kitchen to get sweets from the house elves, she dreamed of going nose-to-nose with Draco again.

Of taking his too-perfect face in her hands and brushing her lips over his. She dreamed endlessly, but her dreams were always of Draco.

Or they were, until an owl flew into her window and dropped a piece of rolled up parchment on her head, waking her from her slumber and her dreams.


	2. Conversations

Rhiannon was rudely awaken when a roll of parchment was dropped on her head and an owl screeched. Ducking her head under her pillow, she tried to block out the screeching of the barn owl, but to no avail. Grumbling, she pushed herself up on her palms and sat on her bed, and tossed her pillow grumpily at the owl. Rhi ran her hands through the rat's nest that was her hair, and after rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she reached for the roll of parchment and opened it. "Meet me in the library after breakfast," it read. "Next to the suit of armor." And that was all it said. There was no signature or anything. Rhi stared confusedly at the bold, black hand-written words on the creamy parchment, and scratched her head once more.

_It's definitely guy writing. Even if it is rather tidy, it's guy writing for sure, _she thought. Sighing, she climbed out of bed and turned to Aponi. "I can't even sleep in peacefully on my first morning here," she told the magnificent eagle owl. "It's even Saturday, and I'm not allowed to sleep." Aponi sat on the top of her cage and hooted softly, slowly blinking her huge, beautiful eyes.

Finally mustering herself up, she dragged herself out of bed and contemplated having a bath before breakfast. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table confirmed that she had enough time. Gathering up her things, Rhiannon walked to the girl's bathroom, and ran a tubful of hot, steaming water, and thick, sudsy bubbles.

Rhi sank gratefully into the bathtub and leaned back, sighing in sheer delight. When the water started to cool, she sat up and washed herself from the top of her crazy hair, to the very bottoms of her dainty feet.

When she climbed out, she dried herself off on an over-sized white towel, and got dressed. Since there was no classes today, due to the weekend, she didn't put her school robes on. Instead she put on another black skirt that stopped just above her knees, and swished pleasingly when she walked. With it, she paired a blue t-shirt that revealed her flat, toned stomach, and on her feet was a pair of strappy sandals. Pleased with her appearance, she went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Rhiannon sat at the Slytherin table and her golden plate automatically filled with eggs, sausage, toast, and fresh fruit. She started to eat, and then took a sip of her pumpkin juice, and just as she did, Aponi swept in through an open window and landed on Rhi's shoulder, beginning to preen her mistress's hair.

Rhi smiled and stroked Aponi's chest feathers softly. "I spoil you," she said, feeding the owl a small bit of sausage with her fingers. As she started to feed Aponi another bit of sausage, Draco sat across from her, and stared.

"You bring your owl to breakfast?" he asked, sounding insulted to be sitting at the same table that an animal was present at.

"Yes, I do," Rhi answered. "Why?" she asked glancing at Draco, "do you have some kind of problem with it or something?"

"Owls belong in the owlrey," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, and they are also the responsibility of their owners. We are supposed to feed and care for them. And just for the record Draco, Aponi is more to me than just a messenger bird," she said, kissing the tip of her index finger and placing it on the owl's beak.

"Is that so?" he sneered. "Well if _Aponi_ is more than just a way to send and receive post, what is it then?"

"_She_, is also my guardian Draco. She looks like an ordinary owl, but she's special. She possesses as much magic as I do, maybe more. She is also constant company and friendship. If I were you, I would try paying more attention to that magnificent bird that your parents bought you, instead of sniping at others who care for their pets," she said sharply as she got up.

Just as Rhiannon turned and was about to walk away, she felt Draco's hand clasp around her wrist. Turning back, she saw he was leaned far over the table. Rhiannon looked at the hand around her wrist, then at Draco and raised one eyebrow eloquently. "This conversation is finished," she told him coolly. "Let go of me, or we will continue this with the head of our house. You may be a favorite of Professor Snape, Draco, but so am I, and I have the leverage of the headmaster on my side. Are you sure you want to play this game?"

Draco thought about this for a moment, then released her wrist slowly, his eyes going to a hard, mean, ice blue color. "You think that's leverage? As if I don't have any of my own. Remember, Brandy, my father has immense amounts of influence in the Ministry of Magic," he leaned in close to her face, and she could feel his soft breath on her cheek. "In fact," he said, "with the kind of influence my father has, he or I, can make anything happen. We even had you _ancestor_ removed from the position of headmaster before. Don't think that your little threat scares me."

Rhiannon's gaze became hard as granite, and a soft flush of anger rose in her cheeks. _She's breath-taking when she's mad, _Draco thought. "_We're close enough too . . . It doesn't matter that people would see us, we're in the same house after all. It's not like she's in Gryffindor and friends with that loser Potter. _

Rhiannon's black eyes flashed with anger as she glared into Draco's own eyes that were as hard as ice. "I have to go, so if you're done trying to prove who's better than who, please excuse me."

With that, Rhi turned and left the Great Hall, walked through the corridors, past the portraits that hung on the walls, was harassed by Peeves, and finally reached the library. She saw the suit of armor, but noticed that there was no one there yet, so she sat at a table next to it to wait. As her boredom got the best of her, she got up and asked one of her schoolmates, who was from Hufflepuff if she could borrow a quill, some ink, and some parchment, then sat back at her own table and began to write things that flowed into her mind.

_Why does he do that, _she wrote. _If he didn't irritate me so much, we would probably become friends. Maybe more. He's definitely cute enough for more, _she wrote as a slight smile spread slowly across her face. _Sometimes he acts as if he wants me to bend to what he wants, and submit, other times I think he likes that I fight back. So far he's the only person who's really said anything to me since I got here. I mean, yeah, that Pansy Parkinson girl said stuff to me, but it was just to say that she liked my boots yesterday, and it didn't seem like she was too honest about it. Maybe coming to Hogwarts was a mistake. Maybe I shou_

"What are you writing," a now familiar voice asked from behind, causing her to jump and flip the parchment over quickly. Turning she saw Draco standing behind her, with a cocky, half-smile on his face.

"Nothing that concerns you," she told him, feeling an embarrassed heat rise in her cheeks. She folded up the parchment and went to tuck it into her shoulder bag when he made a grab for it. Rhi was quick, but not quick enough to keep something from the Slytherin Seeker.

Draco grabbed the folded up parchment from her fingers and holding it above his head so she couldn't grab it back, started to unfold it. Instead of jumping and trying to grab the page of thoughts back, she pulled her wand out of her bag, waved it, and said "_wingardium leviosa_," and directed the note high out of Draco's own grasp, then back into her bag. When the page was tucked safely away in her bag, she closed the flap and waved her wand once more. "_Niterbarat_," she said, causing a lock and hasp to appear on the front of the bag.

"Try and get into that," she said. "Oh, and just so you know, _alohamora _doesn't work on that spell. In fact, I can't think of any basic spell that will open that. Now, what do you want? I'm busy."

"Smart little witch aren't you?" Draco said, smiling. "You don't look busy to me. What are you doing, other than writing secret notes to yourself?"

"I'm waiting for someone," Rhi said coldly.

Draco's face lit up. "So that owl did manage to get you my note this morning," he said. "I had thought so, but I wasn't sure when you were so rude to me at breakfast."

"You wrote me that note?" she asked him.

"That's right."

"Why didn't you sign it?"  
"What need was there? The last thing I need is people spreading the word that I'm writing love notes to the new girl, which is absurd. This covers both of our tails. No one can say anything about us sending mushy notes to anyone. Understand?"

He looked at her as if she was mental.

Rhiannon rolled her eyes, "well then, what did you want?"

"To talk," Draco said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So then talk," Rhi said, gathering up the quill and parchment to return to the Hufflepuff, along with her shoulder bag.

"Will you at least sit?" Draco asked her.

"No, we tried the sit and talk thing at breakfast. It didn't work too well, and I feel that it was completely pointless. Why repeat something that is doomed to fail once more?" she asked walking out of the library with Draco following her closely.

"Call it intrigue," he said, eating up the ground her short, quick steps covered, with easy strides of his long legs. "Plus, I'm giving you the chance to kiss me again."

By this time they were outside in the court yard, and she turned at gaped at him. "Give me the chance to kiss you again!" she exclaimed. "Well, here's a news flash that the Daily Prophet won't type: I will NEVER kiss you again Draco Malfoy. Do you hear me? It was a mistake that you even walked into my compartment with those two buffoons of yours. You are insulting and insufferable, and the mere sight of you makes me want to curse myself silent! You are self-centered, arrogant, and further more -"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" he yelled at her, getting down close to her face. "Do you ever shut up? All I hear about is how you did so well at whatever that other school you went to, and what spell you created and how great you are. You call ME arrogant you little git, look in the bloody mirror!"

At this point, dark clouds had rolled in and thunder began to rumble deeply. "If you have such a problem with me MALFOY, then why the hell are you still around me? Leave if you want. I couldn't care less!"

"If you weren't a girl -"

"You'd do WHAT?" she demanded. "Hex me? Curse me?" Rhiannon yelled at him, pulling her wand out of her bag. "Try it and see who walks away to detention and who has to serve theirs in the hospital wing. But don't worry, I'll bring you some belladonna while you're recovering with Madame Pomfrey."

Draco pulled his own wand out of his robes, and took a step back, his pale, cool skin turning a hot red. "Don't worry, you won't have to trouble yourself," he yelled back. "Because I won't be the one in the hospital wing. EXPELLIARMUS!"

Lightning split the sky as she blocked Draco's attack and sent one back of her own. "RI PERI SIKAT!" but Draco was just as good as she was, and blocked her attack as well.

The two of them circled each other like caged griffins, watching each other coldly, daring the other person to cast the next spell. Rain started to pour down heavily and drenched them both, plastering hair and clothing to their bodies.

"I can play this little game all day Draco, how long can you keep it up?"

"For as long as I need to," he snapped back at her.

As they circled once more, she thought, _too bad I'm going to hex him. He looks really good in the rain._ And she pictured herself brushing her fingertips over his damp face, to bury her hands in his moonlight colored hair.

_Damn her,_ he thought. _Why does she have to make such simple things so difficult. If she had kept her mouth closed like a proper woman, then we wouldn't be getting drenched in the rain, and working our way up to a doozy of a detention._

Just then, out of no where, a bludger came hurling at Rhiannon from the side. But because her attention was so completely on Draco, she didn't see it. Instead, Draco ran at her, full tilt and tackled her to the ground.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" she screamed, and slapped him.

Draco grabbed both of her hands and pressed her to the ground, staring down at her and yelled back.

"THEN MAYBE NEXT TIME I'LL LET THE BLUDGER CRASH INTO YOU! It's not like it's my damn fault that who ever is practicing Quidditch can't keep their eye on it." He pushed himself to his feet and started to stomp off. Jumping to her feet, Rhiannon had to run slightly to catch up with him.

"Draco, stop."

He ignored her and kept walking. She grabbed the shoulder of his robes and he brushed her hand off and still kept walking.

_No one ignores me, _she thought. _Fine, I guess I'll make him listen._

She ran at his back and jumped on him, wrapping her legs tightly around his lean waist, and her arms around his neck. Draco spun trying to get her off his back, but she stuck like a leech.

"Get off me," he yelled.

"Listen to me," she yelled back.

"Fine, but get off me first!"

Rhiannon unwrapped her arms and legs and slid to the ground, and Draco turned to face her.

"What do you want?" he asked her. "It can't be to stay, because you only just told me to leave you alone."

At the sight of him, Rhi's breath caught in her throat, and her heart began to pound in her head. The buttons of his robe had come undone when she had jumped him, and so did the top four buttons of his shirt. And all of it was soaked in rain, his hair plastered to his head.

For a minute Rhiannon was speechless. Her mouth worked, but her voice was gone.

"What?" he asked impatiently, but her voice still betrayed her, and wouldn't make a sound.

Sighing, she used her wand to write in the air. Crystalline words formed and glistened in the pouring rain._I'm sorry,_ it said, and then her voice began to work once more and Draco laughed at her.

Rhi laughed as well. It was all so ridiculous what they had been arguing about. She leaned in and brushed her lips over his in a soft kiss, and when she pulled away, she watched him with sparkling black eyes from beneath the harsh fringe of her bangs.

Draco brushed them out of her face softly with one hand, and leaned down for another kiss. Just before their lips met, the sharp, "Draco Malfoy, Rhiannon Brandy, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" caused them to jump apart.

Both turned to see Professor McGonagle, her hands on her hips, her hard gaze locked on the both of them. "You will both receive detention for that wonderful little impromptu display of a wizard's duel that you took upon you selves to entertain the entire school with. Report to my office immediately." And with that, she turned and walked back into the castle, leaving Draco and Rhiannon to follow silently with their heads down, but sneak a glance and a smile at each other.


	3. Fights and Dish Duty

Both Draco and Rhiannon stood in front of Professor McGonagle's desk, their head down, and sheepish looks on their faces. McGonagle paced behind her desk, watching them with her harsh gaze. Finally she spoke.

"Would either of you care to explain what in the name of Merlin you were doing out there? No? It might be a good thing to try and do so. You're both getting detention, but a story might make this seem rather funny, and give us all a good laugh," she stated sarcastically.

"You will both report to the kitchen after dinner and assist the house elves with clean up. Neither shall be permitted to leave the kitchen until a house elf says that you are to."

"But Professor," Draco started.

"No 'buts' about it Malfoy. I also want a three foot report on the different colors of candles and what each color is used for. As well, before going down to the kitchen to serve your detentions, you will both apologize to the school for that outrageous display. Do I have to tell you both that you should no better, especially you Miss Brandy?"

Both shook their heads, and replied at the same time, "no Professor."

"Fine then. Report back to the Slytherin common room where you will remain until dinner. You are dismissed." And with that, Professor McGonagle turned her back and marched out of the room, leaving Draco and Rhiannon alone once more.

"Well, I guess we should go back," Rhi said. "I want to put on some dry clothes before supper anyway."

"Yeah, me too," Draco agreed.

They started to walk back to the Slytherin common room side-by-side, and Draco slid his hand into Rhiannon's. When she looked up, that typical, cocky, half-smile was on his face. Shaking her head and laughing softly, Rhi continued to walk, but kept her hand in Draco's, gently sliding her thumb over the back of his.

Reaching the portrait hole, Draco spoke the password and the both entered, finally separating to go to their separate dormitories.

Rhiannon climbed the stairs to her dorm and when she pushed open the door, she found Pansy sitting on her bed, mocking Aponi.

"What do you think you're doing!" she exclaimed and rushed to the aide of her owl.

"Chill out, I'm only having a bit of fun," Pansy said. "Besides, it's just a dumb bird anyway. Oh, and one more thing," she stretched and reached over to Rhi's bedside table, scooping up the black onyx earrings that sat on it.

"I'm keeping these," she said negligently. "And remember that each time you sit by Draco, talk to him, or even look at him in a way that I don't like, I'll take something else. Understand? Draco belongs to me. So if you like your stuff, just keep off him." She smiled sweetly and slid of Rhi's bed, and when she tried to leave the room with Rhiannon's earrings clutched tightly in her hand, Rhi blocked the doorway.

"Move," Pansy sneered.

"Give me my earrings," Rhi countered.

"You can have them back once Draco loses interest in bouncing the new girl. Until then, they're mine."

"I sai," Rhi stopped suddenly. "Do you have your wand Pansy?"

"No, it's over in my drawer, why?"  
"Well, because since I'm already in trouble, I feel that I might as well make this detention worth it."

Before Pansy could ask what she was talking about, Rhi tossed her own wand onto her bed and tackled Pansy. The force with which Rhi hit her had Pansy falling backwards into the stairwell. Pansy screeched like Rhi thought a Cornish Pixie might if you stepped on it, and tried to claw Rhi's face.

Rhiannon shoved Pansy's claw-like hands out of her face and planted one well-aimed fist right in the middle of Pansy's pudgy face.

Pansy screamed and the two of them began to roll towards the stairs, Pansy clawing and pulling hair, Rhiannon pulling back and delivering another punch.

They tumbled down the hard stone staircase. Rhi first noticed that they were not longer on level ground when her hip bone connected solidly with the tread of a stair on the way down. Pansy got the next tread in her ribs, then rolled again so that Rhi's head cracked solidly on the cold stone floor of the common room.

Both scrambled quickly to her feet and just before they were about to clash again, Draco's strong arms wrapped themselves around Rhiannon's waist and hauled her away, just as Flint dragged Pansy away.

As she was being pulled to the other side of the room, Rhiannon opened her tightly curled fist and saw her earrings clasped tightly in her hand. _Yep, _she thought. _Hanging out with that squib pick-pocket sure proved rewarding, _and with that, she stuffed the hand-carved hoops into the pocket of her skirt.

Draco dropped Rhi unceremoniously into a chair and looked coldly down at her. "What was that all about?" he questioned her.

Rhiannon looked up at him, wincing at the stinging pain of the claw marks on the side of her face. "I was getting something of mine back from her, because she stole them from me."

"What did she take?"

Rhiannon showed him the earrings and Draco's silvery-blue eyes widened. "Black opals," he murmured. "They magnify and store magical power don't they?"

"Among other things. These were made for me, and she took them. She also told me to back off you. Looks to me like you're a possession Draco."

"Ignore her," he said. "Flint will handle her." Gingerly he touched the lump that was forming on the back of her head from when it connected with the floor. Rhi winced when Draco's fingers brushed lightly over the lump. "Here, let me fix that and then we can go to dinner and get this apology thing over with."

Draco pulled his wand out of his robes and was about to wave it when Rhi stopped him. "No, it's fine," she said. "If anyone asks, I'll just tell them that I fell down or something. It's no big deal Draco. Let's go." And with that, she grabbed his hand and led him through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall.

Instead of sitting at the Slytherin table, they walked to the front of the room and waited until the rest of the school was seated at the respective tables. Taking a deep breath, Rhi spoke loudly and clearly. "Before the meal is started, Draco and I would like to say that we are sorry for any inconvenience that we have caused today by our childish behavior. We are aware that soon we will be graduated and have to act respectable, and we are also aware that because we are sixth year students, we have to provide a proper example for the students in the years below us." Turning to the Head Table she said, "professors, please accept this apology on behalf of the school." Rhiannon then turned back and walked to the Slytherin table with Draco.

Dumbledore stood and the room fell completely silent. "Rhiannon, Draco," he said softly. "As headmaster of this school, I accept your apology on behalf of everyone present. Please, sit and enjoy your meal." Dumbledore then sat and Rhiannon and Draco took seats that were side-bye-side at their table. Food appeared on their golden plates, and amidst the chatter around them, Rhi and Draco remained silent through out the entire meal.

Upon leaving the Great Hall, they were stopped by a house elf. "Draco Malfoy and Rhiannon Brandy are supposed to follow Peaches," she said in her high pitched voice. Then she turned and started to walk down to the kitchens with boy and girl following. When they arrived, Peaches gave them each an apron and gloves and said, "Draco Malfoy can start scraping plates, while Rhiannon Brandy can start washing them," she said.

Draco picked up the first plate from a stack and make a disgusted face. "This has got to be the worst detention I have ever had to serve," he stated.

Rhi looked at him, already up to her elbows in soapy water. "The sooner we get started, the sooner it's over," she said, and reached for the next plate to scrub clean. Draco started to work on the stacks and stacks of plates, scraping each one, and then placing it by the sink for Rhiannon to wash as house elves scurried around, seeing to Merlin only knew. Finally, when Draco was sure that he would get sick if he had to scrape one more dirty plate, he slid the last one into Rhiannon's sink of soapy water.

The both of them leaned back against the wall, and the little house elf came up to the. "You are done," she said. "Go to bed." And then with a POP, she was gone.

Draco and Rhi took off their gloves and aprons and walked out of the kitchen hand-in-hand.

"So how did you learn to do that," Draco asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Do what," Rhiannon asked grabbing the banister with her spare hand as the stairs they were on decided to change.

"Beat up Pansy. I mean, I've seen girls fight before, but it's all just been a bunch of hair pulling and scratching and stuff. You made her nose look like a grapefruit in the middle of her face. I've seen BOYS that can't even do that."

Rhi blushed slightly. "I always hung out with different kinds of people. One of them was a muggle who was a fighter, a boxer. It's how he made his living, and he taught me how to throw a decent punch."

"That was more than a 'decent' punch," Draco said, then spoke the password at the portrait hole. Once they entered the Slytherin common room, they just stood facing each other, listening to the night sounds around them. Just as Draco was about to sleep, Pansy's snoring broke the silence.

"I hope you know a spell that blocks out unwanted noise," he said.

Rhiannon giggled. "Yeah, I know a few good ones. Any way, I'm going to go to bed. Good night Draco," she said rising on her tiptoes and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.


	4. Family Reunions

Rhiannon woke to Aponi nibbling on her ear lobe gently. Rolling over and sighing softly she looked at the owl through a sleepy haze.

"You're pushy aren't you?" she said, then laughed softly and ran her fingers through Aponi's feathers. It had been just over two months since she first came to Hogwarts, and things couldn't be more perfect. She was at the top of her class, on decent terms with Pansy Parkinson and most of the other Slytherins, even some of the non-Slytherin students. And, she was dating Draco Malfoy.

She smiled widely to herself at that last thought. She had all but forgotten about Connor back in America, and hoped that he had found someone to accept and love him for his sweetness. The thing was, Draco wasn't overly sweet. If anything, Rhi's relationship with him was wonderful . . . . It was terrible . . . . It was volatile . . . . A complete and utter explosion, and she loved it. Rhi had written home to her parents to tell them, and while her father was happy for her, her mother was less than thrilled.

She thought sardonically about what her mother had written her. _Rhiannon, you be careful around that Malfoy boy. I went to school with his father, and he was always testing everything, trying to see how far he could go, and he didn't care who he took down with him. So once again, be careful Littlest . . . . You are so special to me._

Now, Rhi loved her mother, but thought she worried too much. She couldn't wait for her parents to arrive, then her mother would see that Draco was really wonderful.

Suddenly she sat up, bolt straight in her bed, spilling Aponi off her chest. "Oh my god! Mama and Papa are arriving today! I completely forgot! Aponi, why didn't you remind me?"

Rhiannon scrambled out of bed as the owl watched her from the window sill, with a disgusted look on her face. Rhi flung open her closet doors and dug through her endless amounts of clothing, looking for something to wear.

After digging through fabrics for nearly twenty minutes, and smacking her head on the top shelf of her closet at least twice, she scrambled back out with a pair of black fitted pants and a long sleeved black top that was trimmed in bright green.

Throwing her robe around her, Rhiannon made for the shower at a full run. Instead of taking her time as she normally did, Rhi scrubbed herself down quickly and dashed out of the shower once more. She dressed at the same speed she had showered, and nearly flew to the Slytherin common room. When Rhi got there, she didn't see Draco and swore.

Instead of waiting for him, she climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory and flung open the curtains that hung around his bed. "Draco, get up," she said, shaking him gently.

Instead of listening to her, Draco rolled over and pulled the blankets up around his ears. Rhi climbed onto the bed and shook him harder. "Draco, get up, my parents are coming today. You have to get up _now_!"

Still he ignored her, pushing her away gently, and mumbling, "sleeping, no wake up."

Rolling her eyes, she reached to grab the down comforter that was wrapped around him and pull it off, when Draco shot straight up out of the bed and tackled her. Rhi squeaked as soon as Draco jumped at her, but she let him pin her anyway, as she laughed hysterically. "You're such a little punk you know that?" she said through her giggles.

Cocking one eyebrow slightly, Draco looked down at her. "A punk am I?" he asked. "Are you sure about that? Choose your answer wisely Brandy."

Rhiannon narrowed her eyes as laughter danced in them. "Hmm," she said thoughtfully. "I think that . . . . Yes, you _are_ in fact, a punk Malfoy."

And with that he started to tickle her until she gasped out, "okay, okay, I yield . You win, you're not a punk!"

Draco sat up with a triumphant smile on his face. "Looks like I win. So what brings you to my dorm in the morning looking as wonderful as you do?"

"Draco, did you forget? My parents are arriving today. Shortly in fact. Come on, get up and get dressed and come down and meet them when they arrive with me."

Draco's face fell. "They're arriving? Today?"

"Yeah, that's what I just said, why?"

"My father and mother are arriving today also."

"Okay, what's the big deal? If anything, that should make you move faster."

"My father only comes here if something's up, and my mother never comes."

"Maybe they missed you."

"And maybe Potter is my long lost twin," he said sarcastically.

"Draco . . . They're your parents. They love you whether it seems like it or not."

He sighed and stood up. Walking over to his closet, he ran his hands through his sleep-tousled hair. "If you say so immortal beloved."

Rhiannon smiled at the term of endearment. No one had ever called her anything like that before. It had always been things like "pumpkin-pie," "darling," and even one time "hey you." But Draco called her his "immortal beloved," his forever love. And that meant so much to her, it stirred something deep inside her, she wasn't sure what. It always made her feel as if she was flying without a broom, under water, in a foggy dream and curled up in front of a raging fire all at the same time. Disconcerting for sure, but amazing at the same time. She loved him and he loved her back. It was all so perfect.

Once Draco was dressed, they walked down to the Great Hall together, and Rhiannon rushed him through breakfast. Draco complained and objected, and Rhi made him gulp down his pumpkin juice, then jumped up from the table and dragged him away with her. Not having time to even put his glass back on the table, he tossed it to Crabbe, who's clumsy fingers fumbled it, allowing the glass to fall to the floor and shatter.

Rhi half rushed, and half dragged Draco to the top of the observation tower to wait for her parents arrival. "Good, we haven't missed them," and with that, she sat down and pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill.

"What're you doing? Draco asked her.

"Drawing," she replied back, as she looked up at him quickly, then back down at her page.

"Drawing what exactly?"

Rhiannon peeked over her paper and looked at him once more. "You. Look that way please."

Draco laughed at her but looked in the direction that she told him. They spoke as they waited, and she finished her sketch.

"Show it to me," he said when she was done.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay, but only if you promise," she said, turning the parchment around so he could see it. Draco took it from her and studied it closely.

"It's very good Rhiannon. You never told me that you could draw."

Rhi smiled. "There's many things I haven't yet told you about me Draco."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he asked leaning in closely to her, his lips a breath from hers, his hand resting gently on the side of her throat.

"Oh, many things, but they will have to wait for now," she spoke softly.

Draco traced his lips over her face and whispered in her ear, "and why is that?"

"Because my parents are arriving," she replied with a laugh, and jumped up to greet them as Draco stood, straightening his clothes, then going to stand right behind Rhi, his left arm around her shoulders.

Rhiannon's parents flew in, and Draco immediately say where she had gotten her good looks from. Her father touched down first, got off his broom, and then turned to offer his hand to an extraordinarily attractive woman.

Her hair was a deep, auburn color, but closer to the shade of freshly polished mahogany, and her eyes were a bright emerald green. But when she swept her hair away from her face, Draco could have swore that it was Rhiannon standing there, tousled from the wind, with a warm smile on her lips. "Hello Littlest," she spoke softly, her voice gently accented from being born in Britain. "I've missed you my baby."

Rhiannon slid out of Draco's arms and into her mother's warm hug. "I've missed you too Mama. Too much in fact. I couldn't wait for you to get here. There's so much to tell you."

Draco watched as a tall, lean man with midnight hair and black eyes approached Rhi and her mother. "Mi dulce angelita, (my sweet little angel)" he said and bent slightly to place a kiss on the top of Rhiannon's head.

"Mi papa, le he faltado tambien, (my papa, I've missed you as well)" she replied and wrapped her arms tightly around her father's neck.

Stepping back, she turned and took Draco's hand, pulling him forward gently. "Mama, Papa, this is Draco Malfoy. He's my boyfriend."

Mr. Brandy raised his eyebrows slightly, but said, "it's nice to meet you Draco. You're Lucius's boy aren't you?

"Yes, I am," Draco replied, holding his head high and proud.

Mrs. Brandy walked forward and placed a kiss on Draco's cheek. As she did, she whispered in his ear, "if you must be with her, then take care of her. She's fragile, though she doesn't seem it."

Draco watched her with his icy blue eyes and nodded slightly. Just then, Dumbledore entered onto the top of the tower where they stood. "Ahh, my grand-daughter has finally come home to England," he said, smiling at her. "Welcome back to Hogwarts Kerensa, and you as well Tynan. Please, come inside and make yourselves at home."  
Rhi's parents followed her great-grandfather into the beautiful castle that was Hogwarts, and Rhiannon and Draco followed, hand in hand. Once inside, Rhi and Draco went in one direction, to the Slytherin common room, and her parents and Dumbledore went in another, to the guest quarters.

In the common room, Draco and Rhiannon sat together on the black leather couch in front of the fire that blazed in the marble hearth. Rhi's head rested on Draco's shoulder, and his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. "You missed them didn't you?" he asked her.

"Yes, more than I realized. When I was little, Mama would put me to bed, and she would cast a spell above me so I could watch swirls of colored light and twinkling stars as I fell asleep. Papa would always tell me that I'm destined for great things, and he always made me believe them, even when I didn't want to. They're half of what makes up my world."

Draco played gently with the ends of Rhiannon's hair, as he looked down on her. "What's the other half of your world, Immortal Beloved?"

Rhi tilted her face upwards and pressed a soft kiss to Draco's lips. "You are," she said, and gazed up at him.

Draco smiled down on her and brushed his finger tips over her face. Just then Crabbe and Goyle and thundering in through the portrait hole. One look at them had Draco and Rhi trying to contain their laughter.

The two of them were covered in some kind of slimy purple goo, and had very disgusted looks on their faces. "What happened to you two?" Draco asked.

"Potter," said Crabbe. "Him, Weasly, and that mud blood ambushed us, and cast a spell that made grape jelly fall on us."

At this statement, Rhi doubled over with laughter and received dirty looks from all three boys. "You find that funny?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I do," Rhi said through her giggles. "If they were smarter, Potter wouldn't be able to pull stuff like that on them."

Draco's mood grew dark. "Go change your robes and then get back down here," he ordered Crabbe and Goyle. "Rhi, stop your laughing dammit."

Once Crabbe and Goyle got back, Draco stalked darkly out of the Slytherin common room with both boys, and Rhiannon following. She was still giggling, and every now and then, either Crabbe or Goyle would look back and say, "why are you even here? Draco doesn't need your help casting a curse. Go back to the common room and wait for him until he gets back."

In response to this, Rhiannon would whisper "buldoffis," and cause them to bite their tongues hard. Finally, they stopped talking to Rhiannon, and continued behind Draco in silence until they rounded a corner and came face to face with none other than Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, and Ron Weasly.

"You all think you're funny do you?" Draco demanded.

"Actually, yeah," replied Ron. "I haven't seen those two look so good since . . ." he paused, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, since, never.

Hermoine laughed at his comment, then said, "please Malfoy, you know as well as we do that they had it coming."

Draco turned his hard gaze on her. "Shut up or I'll curse you next, mud blood."

Harry pulled his wand out of his robes and stood in front of Hermoine as she paled slightly. "That's enough Malfoy," he said coldly.

Just before Draco could reply, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked up, with a house elf in tow. "Now, now Draco, there will be none of that," Lucius said coolly.

"Hello Father, Mother," Draco said. "When did you arrive?"

"Only just. Who's your new friend?" his father asked him.

"Mother, Father, this is Rhiannon Brandy, she's Dumbledore's great grand-daughter." Lucius's eyebrows shot up, but the rest of his face remained still, and Narcissa looked at Rhi with polite interest. "Rhi, my mother and father, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy."

Rhiannon stepped forward and offered her hand. "Hello Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you both. You must be very proud of Draco."

"And why is that Miss Brandy?" Lucius asked.

"Well," Rhi began, "because he's the seeker for the house Quidditch team, he's among the top students in our classes, and because he will one day become a great wizard."

Lucius watched Rhi for a moment and then asked, "how is it that you're related to Dumbledore?"

"Through my mother."

"And who is she?" Lucius asked.

"Kerensa Brandy, formerly Kerensa Spellstein. You attended school with her I believe."

"Ah yes, Kerensa. You look very much like her. Tell me, how is your mother?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself Lucius," Kerensa said, coming up behind them.

"All grown up I see," Lucius said.

"You don't miss a thing Lucius" Kerensa replied coldly. Looking past Lucius, she said, "come along to the Great Hall every one, dinner is nearly ready to be served."

"Since when do you think yourself worthy or telling these children what to do?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, since I just became the newest Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher," Kerensa said. She then spun on her heel and left.

"Well, I guess we had better go, it was a pleasure to meet you again Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy," Rhi said, and all seven students walked to the Great hall to take their places at their house tables.


	5. Temper Lost

Draco and Rhiannon walked to the Slytherin table together, hand in hand. "You didn't tell me that your mother I was going to be the new Defense teacher," Draco whispered to her.

"That's because I didn't know," Rhi whispered back. "It's a little hard for me to let you know, if I don't know about it myself."

Sitting at their table, they waited quietly until Dumbledore stood to address the entire hall. "I am sure some of you are wondering who will finally take over as your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said. "Well, you may wonder no more. I would like to introduce Mrs. Kerensa Brandy. She is very knowledgeable in that particular field, having defended herself many times before. She will begin teaching your classes no later than Monday. If you have any questions, please direct them to her. Thank you, and enjoy your meal."

With that, Dumbledore sat, and an intrigued buzz filled the great hall.

"Kerensa Brandy? Isn't that Rhiannon's mum?"

"What does he mean, 'defended herself many times before?'"

"She looks like a house wife, there's no way she can be a good choice to teach that class."

"If she's Rhi's mum, then she must be good, I mean, Rhi's amazing."

And on it went, all through the dinner hour and into the night. People Rhiannon didn't even know walked up to her and started asking things about her mother. They hounded and followed her all the way up to the portrait hole for the Slytherin common room. Even after Draco lost his temper on the followers, they still didn't leave her alone.

Slamming into the Slytherin common room, Rhi collapsed on the black leather couch in relief. "I can't _believe_ them!" she exclaimed. "Why don't they just go to class and ask her how she stopped the black unicorns from trashing that town, or how she stopped that spyder from possessing me when I was nine."

Just as Draco was about to sit beside her and wrap his arms around her shoulders, Rhi jumped up and started pacing in front of the fire. "Rhi, calm down. I'm the one who gets all moody and difficult, not you."

"I'm not in the mood for games Draco. Why can't they just leave me alone!" Rhiannon grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be an ancient ceramic vase, and hurled it across the room in Draco's direction, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Draco ducked just in time to prevent the vase from smashing into his face. "What the hell did I do to you?" he yelled standing up to face her. "In case you've forgotten, I'm on your side here!" Draco grabbed the edge of the low table that sat in front of the couch and flipped it over, causing the glass top to shatter.

Rhiannon's eyes went the dangerous flat black that signified she had lost her temper. Draco's eyes went an eerie pale silver, and cold as ice as they clashed, screaming into each other's faces.

Finally, she hissed vehemently at him, and Draco swore vividly, each turning and stomping up to their dormitories. Rhi slammed the door behind her, just as she heard Draco slam his own door, hard enough to cause it to splinter off it's hinges. At her entrance, Aponi took flight out the open window as Rhiannon's temper lashed out, like lightning in a deadly storm. As her temper took over, she heard Draco yell and swear, and something crash loudly against his ruined door.

Not willing to be out done, Rhi's temper escalated even further. Soon, objects were spinning wildly around the room, and a wild, furious wind had kicked up. Crashes and smashed echoed throughout the entire Slytherin dormitory, either from Draco or Rhiannon. As exhaustion started to over take her, Rhi cast one deadly look at her bedside table and caused it to explode in a violent burst, which had splinters of wood raining down on her. Finally, her energy and rage spent, she collapsed.

Pansy found Rhiannon and the disaster she had caused shortly after. From the state the room was in, it looked as if someone had attacked Rhi. Screaming, she ran down the stairs to the common room. "Draco, where's Draco?" she cried.

Flint looked up from his game of chess with Blaise. "He's in the dorm, why?"

"It's Rhiannon," Pansy gasped out. "She's unconscious in our dorm, and it's completely trashed. I think she was attacked!"

At this statement, Flint jumped up and ran for Draco. He burst into the room and saw Draco laying on his bed, a mess of shattered glass and torn fabrics around him. "Lost your temper again, did you?"

Draco ignored him, and was about to close the curtains that hung around his bed, when Flint said, "well, you had better get over it. It looks like something happened to your little peach."

Draco shot up, and fixed his eyes on Flint. "What do you mean, 'something happened to her'?" Draco questioned.

"I have no bloody idea. All I know is Pansy went into their dorm, and she was unconscious in a room that looked as if a chimera or something was set loose in there. Your little girl is out cold."

Draco jumped off the bed and flew out of the room. Running down the stairs, he took them two at a time, and then bolted through the common room, only to take the stairs to the girl's dorm, two at a time again. Draco burst through the door and saw the destruction that was once a bed room. _No,_ he thought, looking at the splinters of wood that had imbedded themselves in the walls. _A chimera wouldn't have done that, but something else did. _

Seeing Rhiannon, lying unconscious and pale on the floor had his heart in his throat. Rushing over to her, Draco collapsed next to her and gathered Rhi in his arms. "Wake up Rhi," he said patting her face gently. "Wake up for me. Please, do this for me. I'm so sorry I yelled at you. Just open your eyes."

Pansy, Flint, and Blaise had followed Draco into the room. Flint hesitated for a moment, seeing the pale, nearly transparent skin of Rhi's face, then he ran down the stairs, out of the portrait hole, and right into Professor Snape.

"Professor," he said breathlessly. "We need Madame Pomfrey right away. It's very important."

"What is the problem Flint?" Snape asked. "Tell me, and I shall decide if Madame Pomfrey is to be bothered."

"It's Rhiannon Brandy sir. She was attacked in the girl's dormitory and is unconscious."

Snape looked at Flint, then said, "go get Madame Pomfrey boy, I'll go see what happened with the girl."

And with that, Snape entered the Slytherin common room and proceeded up to the girl's dormitory. Upon entering it, his eyebrows shot up as he examined the massacre that lay before him. Then he saw Draco sitting on the floor, with a pale, life-less body in his arms, willing it to open it's eyes as a group of Slytherins looked on.

Walking over to Draco, he said, "she can't be helped here. We have to take her to the hospital wing."

Draco looked up at him, his face nearly as pale as Rhiannon's. He was about to speak when Flint rushed in with Madame Pomfrey, and Mrs. and Mr. Brandy. Without stopping, Mr. Brandy bent down gracefully and scooped his daughter up as if she weighed nothing more than an infant, and carried her down to the hospital wing.

Draco and the Brandy's waited anxiously until Madame Pomfrey came to see them. "The girl's fine," she said. "Just exhausted, but other than that, there's not a scratch on her. All she needs is rest, and time to get it. She will spend the next week in here, and will probably be unconscious or asleep for most of it as well."

"Okay, so she's worn out, but what caused her to get that way?" Mrs. Brandy asked.

"Well, now that's something that I can't really say. Because there's no marks on her, we don't really know why she's so drained. We just have to wait and ask her when she wakes up, if she remembers what happened that is."

As Madame Pomfrey continued to speak to Rhiannon's parents, Draco snuck into the infirmary, and walked over to the bed that Rhi lay in. Looking down on her, she looked as pale and delicate as a porcelain doll. Drawing back the covers, he slid into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Draco whispered to her, "I'll make them pay Rhi, whoever did this to you. I'll make them pay for it." Pulling the blankets up to her neck, Draco closed his eyes, but didn't sleep.

He stayed with her through out the night, and only left in the morning for classes, but even then, his mind was always on Rhiannon.

Finally, after three days in the hospital wing, Rhiannon wrinkled her brow slightly, and moved her head, making a small noise in the back of her throat when Draco sat, talking to her.

"Rhi, come on, wake up Immortal Beloved. I want to see your beautiful eyes. I want you to yell at me, and throw things at me. I want to hear you laugh, and see your smile. Wake up Rhi. Please."

Draco threaded his fingers through hers, and felt Rhi's grasp tighten slightly on his hand. He continued to coax and beg Rhiannon to wake up, and finally, her eyes fluttered open.

"Draco," she whispered, and smiled softly up at him.

"Oh Rhi," he said as he leaned forward, resting his head on her stomach. "I was afraid that you would never wake up. I was so afraid. When I saw you there, in that room, I didn't know what to think. I was just, so afraid."

"Draco, I'm okay," she said softly. "I'm here and awake." She ran her fingers through his hair as his head remained resting on her stomach. "How long have I been out?" she asked him.

"Three days. What happened to you Rhi? No one knows. People saw us fight, then go to our dorms, heard our tempers, and then, Pansy went up, and saw . . ." his voice trailed off. "She saw you laying there, unconscious. Tell me who did this to you princess. I'll make them pay for it. That I promise you."

"Draco, you can't make anyone pay for it."

His head shot up as he stared at her. "And why the hell not Rhi? Someone attacked you, and put you in here. I want to know who it was. They'll never touch you again, I swear it to you."

"You can't make anyone pay for it, because I'm the one who put me here Draco. I lost my temper, rather spectacularly in fact, and it drained me. It physically drained me, but it's okay, because I'm awake, and I don't intend on doing that ever again."

Draco stared at her. "You lost your temper?" he asked, bewildered. "It looked as if something attacked you."

"I'm sorry Draco. I truly am, but that's all that happened."

"Merlin, you scared me."

Just then, Madame Pomfrey saw that Rhi was awake and came rushing over. "Rhiannon, look at me. How do you feel child?" she asked.

A strange look came over Rhi's face for a moment, then she replied, "I feel hungry Madame."

"Yes well, we'll deal with that in a moment. You don't feel any pain do you? I need you to tell me if you do so I can fix it."

"No, I don't feel any pain Madame, just hungry."

"Alright then. I shall notify your parents and the headmaster, and you shall have something to eat. But tell me first, what happened up there? In true Hogwarts fashion, everyone has their favorite story about it. From a wild chimera that came in your window, to He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named coming in your room and attacking you."

Rhiannon blushed slightly. "Draco and I had had a fight Madame. I was upset already, and the fight just made it worse. I lost my temper in a terrible way. I'm sorry."

Madame Pomfrey nodded slightly. "Yes, I assure that you are. Now, if you'll excuse me briefly, I'm going to notify your parents and Dumbledore." With that, Madame Pomfrey turned and left.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Draco asked her.

"Yes, I'm as sure as I'll ever be. I'm fine Draco," she said resting her hands on either side of his face and drawing him in for a gentle kiss.

Kerensa and Tynan entered the infirmary behind Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore. "Angelita. Are you okay?" Tynan asked.

"Si Papa. Forgive me, everyone. I just . . . . Lost my temper a little bit more than usual. I'm sorry."

Kerensa shook her head. "We should have known. It's happened before after all. Hungry Littlest?" she asked her daughter.

"Very hungry Mama."

"Something will be brought to you, and then you will be moved back to your dormitory that has been repaired," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Great Grandfather."

"Come now," Kerensa said. "Let's let her rest."

The adults left the room together after Rhiannon's parents each kissed her, leaving Rhi and Draco alone until her dinner arrived.


	6. Potions and Christmas Gifts

A week after her stay in the hospital wing, Rhiannon sat next to Draco in Potions class as Professor Snape delivered the day's lecture. The potion that would be made today was the choice of each group of two students. However, when the potion was handed in for marking, the students also had to supply a recipe, a name, and a purpose for the potion that they created.

Rhi couldn't wait to start. She had always loved creating new spells and potions, and had one particular potion in mind that she wanted to make. Of course, she would be working with Draco. After a week of her and Draco dating, people knew better than to ask either of them to be partners for anything.

"You all have one hour to create your potions. I want two vials of whatever you create on my desk with a written summary of the ingredients you used, as well as the methodology to create it. You may choose your own partners and begin," Professor Snape said.

"So, what kind of potion is this going to be?" Draco asked her.

"Well, I was thinking of making a Dark as Shadows potion," she replied.

"Okay, and what exactly is a "Dark as Shadows" potion?" he inquired.

"It allows you to blend in with shadows," Rhi told him. "In other words, it blends you into someone else's shadow. The only one's I've ever seen leave you as a shadow for five to seven days, but what if you don't want to be a shadow for five days? What then? That's why I want to try this one, it will last for anywhere from a few hours to a few days, depending on the amount that you drink."

Draco thought this over for a minute, and then nodded his head. "Sounds good to me. What cauldron are we going to use?"

"Umm, get a number five. It's only going to be a small amount when it's done, but we have to reduce the liquid that's going to be in it, and increase the strength, otherwise, we'll have to use a lot more of the other things that are going in it. And trust me, there's a lot."

Draco smiled and went to get the cauldron as Rhiannon walked over to the shelves that lined the back wall. She selected essence of belladonna, mandrake feet, wolfsbane, and kissilate flower petals.

Walking back to her and Draco's work station, she placed the jars on the table top as Draco set the cauldron on the high fire. As the cauldron was heating up, Rhi took out some parchment and a Qwik Quotes Quill and set them down.

Rhiannon and Draco set to work making their Dark as Shadows potion and dictating for the quill to write. After adding the first four ingredients to the cauldron, Rhiannon added fleabane seeds, and cat bile and let it simmer while she and Draco gathered dragon's blood, anaconda skin, comet dust, blood of unicorn, and the sound of a scream.

The dragon's blood was added first along with the anaconda skin. Then a sprinkle of comet dust, and a few tiny drops of unicorn blood was added. Rhiannon and Draco allowed their potion to simmer, and finished the written component that needed to be handed in. Just as Draco was about to add the scream to the boiling cauldron, Crabbe and Goyle's smoking cauldron exploded.

Professor Snape stormed over to the pair. "What do the two of you think you were doing, combining Devil's Snare root with bicorn horn? You have just ruined that cauldron and received a failing mark. Also ten points will be taken from Slytherin for the stupidity of you two buffoons."

Crabbe and Goyle both turned an embarrassed red, but continued to finish their potion. They weren't sure themselves what it was supposed to do, but they figured that at least they would hand in some sort of travesty for a possible grade.

Rhiannon shook her head as she carefully ladled her and Draco's potion into two bottles, stoppered them, and carefully wrote their labels. Together her and Draco walked to the front of the room and placed their potion, along with their paperwork on Snape's desk.

Without looking up, Snape said, "you are aware that you still have fifteen minutes to make whatever it is you're handing in presentable, are you not?"

Yes, Professor, we are," Draco said. "But Rhi and I have finished. We want to hand it in now."

Snape looked up at the two of them. "If you're absolutely sure, then leave it where it is, and take your seats. Read chapter seventy-five of The Art of Potions until the end of class."

Draco and Rhiannon went and sat down at their desks and flipped open their books.

"So, you'll be at my Quidditch match tomorrow right?"

"Yes, of course I will."

"Okay good, I want to ask you something after the game."

Rhi laughed. "Draco, why don't you just ask me now?"

"Because, I'm going to ask you after the game."

Rhiannon was about to reply, but Snape stood up at the front of the room. "Time is up, hand in your potions for grading, and then you may leave."

Rhi and Draco stood up and walked back to their common room together, and sat on the couch in front of the fire. Together they watched as it blazed in the hearth, while Draco gently traced small patterns over Rhi's shoulder. "Are you staying here for Christmas?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. I mean, our house was sold back in America when Mama and Papa moved here. It's not like we really have any where else to spend our Christmas. Why do you ask?"

Brushing a stray piece of hair off her forehead, Draco said, "because I was wondering if you would like to have it at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire this year, with me and my parents."

"Well," she said thoughtfully. "I would have to talk to Mama and Papa about it. I don't think that they would object to it though."

"Good," Draco said and dropped a gentle kiss down on the top of her head. "Quidditch is going to be cold tomorrow," he said, as he watched snow fall outside the window.

"Well if you would be fast for once and not take so long to catch the snitch, you wouldn't be out there long enough to get cold," Rhi teased him.

Draco looked down on her and raised his eyebrows. "Me? Take long to catch the snitch? I'm faster than you'll ever be Brandy." With that, he attacked her, tickling her sides like crazy as she squealed and tried to get away. Rhiannon finally managed to wiggle out of his grasp and she darted away, with Draco hot on her heels.

She ran around the couch and he ran in the other direction to cut her off, laughing just as hard as she was. Draco and Rhi stood facing each other, laughing, when Rhiannon feinted to the left and took off to the right instead. Draco was only fooled for a brief second though, and hurtled over the back of the couch to catch her.

He ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around Rhi's waist and purposefully fell backwards onto the floor. Draco and Rhiannon rolled around on the floor tickling each other and exchanging quick kisses until Pansy and Flint entered the common room, and Flint loudly cleared his throat.

The tickling and kisses stopped, but Draco and Rhiannon's laughter didn't, as the fought to keep a straight expression on their flushed faces. "Playing a game are we?" Flint asked.

"Looks like they are," Pansy replied. "Should we leave and let them finish, or should we stay and be chaperones?"

Rhi looked up at Draco who was still laying on top of her. At the same time Draco looked down at her. "You know," she said. "If they decide to stay, we can leave and prove that I'm much faster than you are someplace else."

As she said this, she poked Draco in the stomach and he poked her back. Just as they were about to start again, Flint asked, "so are the two of you going to stay on the floor all night, or are you going to come down to the Great Hall for supper?"

"I suppose we could go eat, what do you think Seeker?" Rhi asked Draco.

"Well, I suppose we could, though if you keep eating the way you do, you might start to get fat."

Rhi slapped at him playfully as he helped her up. "No, that's impossible. People in my family don't get fat. It's impossible. We stay itty bitty forever!"

Draco laughed at her and dragged her out of the portrait hole. "Well then, Miss Eternally Itty Bitty, let's go feed you."

Together they walked with Pansy and Flint into the Great Hall and to the Slytherin table, where the talk was all about the next day's Quidditch game against Hufflepuff. "Now, the Hufflepuff team has gotten good this year, as I'm sure you all have seen," Flint began. "We need to show them that we're not playing around this year. We hit them fast, and we hit them hard. We also do our damn best to keep the other team off our seeker. If we take out the Hufflepuff seeker first, then we don't need to worry about Draco having any competition when it comes down to grabbing the snitch. He can take all damn day to catch it if he wants. So that's the plan. Play hard and play dirty. Any questions?"

Rhiannon had been listening to Flint speak when a fifth year girl named Aiken who was sitting next to her, poked her sharply in the ribs. "Hey, Rhiannon," she said. "Are you gonna go to the Yule Ball?"

"Yeah, Draco and I are probably going to go together. What about you? Are you going?"

"Yeah. What do you mean that you and Draco are _probably_ going to go together. Is something going on between the two of you?" Aiken asked, moving in closer to Rhi. "Because if there is, I'd take him off your hands for you. I mean, wow, a date with the Prince of Slytherin, how much better can it get?"

"Not much better for me," Rhi replied, then her voice turned as cold and sharp as a blade of ice. "But just you remember, Draco isn't available for you, or anyone else. Understand? That means that you don't try and get him alone anywhere, you don't tell him one thing and me another, and try to break us up. Because if you do anything to ruin what I have now, I'll make your life a living hell. And don't think that I can't or won't."

"Jeeze, territorial aren't you?" Aiken asked.

"No, I just recognize a home-wrecker when I see one. Stay off Draco's back, and you and I will get along just fine.

Aiken was about to reply when Pansy spoke up from across the table. "So Rhi, what are you going to give Draco for Christmas?"

"I have no idea Pansy. I mean, what do you give someone who can buy whatever he wants?" she asked, looking over at Draco who was still engrossed in the game plan for tomorrow.

"Something he can't buy," Pansy said like it was as plain as day.

"Pansy, really. What _can't _Draco buy for himself?"

"Something from you," she replied. "Something you either wrote or drew. He's head over feet for you Rhi and you know it. You could hand him a sock with a used bow on it and he would love it because it's from you."

Rhiannon laughed. "Yeah right! I don't think anyone would want a single sock with a used bow, no matter who it was from. But I think you may be on to something with the writing thing."

"Really, what are you going to write him? Is it a poem? You write beautiful poetry Rhi."

"No, I'm not sure what I'm going to write yet, but I don't think that it's going to be a poem . . . " Rhi trailed off. "I think I know. I'll let you know as soon as I have it done and you can tell me what you think."

"Okay, sounds good. You going to watch the Quidditch game tomorrow?"

"Of course. Are you?"  
"Yeah, Flint asked me to go."

"You and him are getting pretty cozy together lately. Which I guess is a good thing, considering you were always at each other before."

Pansy flushed slightly. "Maybe he's not _that _bad. I mean, he could be worse and all. And yes, we are going to the Yule Ball together. I'm surprised Draco hasn't asked you yet."

"Yeah, I'm a little surprised about that too. I already have a dress though. What about you?"

"Yes!" Pansy squealed. "It's pink and frilly and _gorgeous!_ What does yours look like?"

"Well," Rhi replied. "It's black and long with silver embroidery. OH! And it's strapless with long black gloves to wear too."

Just then Draco leaned over and kissed Rhi. "You were complaining about being hungry, and once we get down here you do more talking than eating. Can I not ever make you happy woman?"

Rhiannon laughed at him. "I did eat, in fact, I think I ate more than you did, talking about Quidditch."

"Hey, Quidditch is a very important sport. What were you talking about anyway?" he asked her.

"Oh, just about what I'm going to give you for Christmas. Pansy and I decided that you get one smelly old sock with a used bow." Rhi watched the expression on Draco's face go from happy and excited about Quidditch, to intrigued about what his gift may be, and then to a humorless mask of sarcasm when she told him about the sock. It was too much for Rhi and she burst out laughing. "I told you he wouldn't want the sock Pansy."

After their meal, Rhi, Draco, and the other Slytherins walked to the common room together. Some of the group went right up to bed, some did their homework, and some just relaxed in the common room. Draco was one of the people who went to bed so he could be refreshed in the morning for the big game. Rhi went up to her dorm, but instead of sleeping, she pulled out some parchment and a quill, along with a very peculiar box.

The box itself was made from shiny black wood, and it had music notes carved into the sides that had been painted a softly gleaming silver. Thinking of the beat she wanted, she tapped the box with her wand and a silvery fog flowed into the box, a soft beat now playing. Next she thought _bass,_ and tapped the little box once more. When the fog glided into the box, and she smiled to herself.

By the end of the night, Rhi had created the music, and set the tempo,and hadthe first verse on parchment. She crawled into bed thinking, _Draco's going to love it._


	7. Quidditch and Confirmations

Rhiannon woke the next day and glanced out her window. _I'm sure glad it's not going to be me who's flying around in all this snow,_ she thought with a shiver. She dressed warmly in thick pants and a long sleeved sweater, then walked down to the Great Hall. Draco was already awake and finishing his breakfast so he could go and start warming up out at the Quidditch pitch.

Draco finished his meal and then left with Flint and the rest of the team. He passed by Rhiannon and stopped quickly to drop a kiss onto the top of her head. She turned to Pansy who was sitting next to her and said, "I think I've nearly got Draco's Christmas gift finished."

"So are you going to tell me what it is yet?" Pansy asked her.

"No, not until it's completely finished," Rhi replied. Just then she spied her great-grandfather. "Hey Pansy, if I'm not back in time to leave for the game, save me a seat, okay? I need to talk to my grandfather."

"Yeah, sure," Pansy answered as Rhi jumped up from the Slytherin table and ran over to Dumbledore.

"Grandfather," she said when she reached him. "How are you today?"

"Ahh, Rhiannon, I'm well child. How are you?"

"Very well. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Of course you may. What can I possibly do for my favorite great-grandchild?"

Rhiannon laughed at this, because she was Dumbledore's _only_ great-grandchild. "Well, the Yule Ball is coming up right?"

"It should be unless I confused it with something else, did you have any concerns about it Pixie?"

"No, but umm, I was wondering if I could possibly . . . . I mean, if it's okay with you . . . . . Could I sing Grandfather? Please?" she asked, looking at Dumbledore, hope filling her sparkling eyes.

Dumbledore laughed, and the sound of it warmed Rhi's heart. "Of course you may Pixie. I was going to ask you that myself." He looked at her, emotion filling his warm blue eyes. "You may look like your mother, but you have the soul of your great grandmother. There are times that I hear you speak, and I look to see if it's really her. You have her spirit, and her fire. You may sing Pixie, I would be honored to hear it at the Yule Ball."

Rhi happily wrapped her arms around Dumbledore and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Thank you so much Grandfather. I should go before I miss the start of the Quidditch game. Will you be there?"

"I can assure you that I will be," he said, smiling warmly at her.

"Okay," Rhi said. "I'll see you there." And with that, she ran off to gather her scarf and warm jacket.

Dumbledore watched her go, and tears formed in his normally calm, cool eyes. "So much like her in fact, that I fear your end may be the same as hers. Be careful Pixie."

Rhi ran out of the castle towards the Quidditch pitch wrapping her scarf around her neck, and shoving her hands into her woolen mittens. The ground was icy and she kept slipping as she ran, but finally made it to the stands and plopped down next to Pansy just in time to see Draco tear past after the snitch.

Rhi could hear Lee Jordan on the loud speaker doing his usual commentary, and Pansy shot him a dirty look when he accused Flint of playing unfairly. The game was close, always going back and forth between Hufflepuff and Slytherin for the lead.

The Hufflepuff seeker wasn't making things easy on Draco either. Draco was constantly battling to be in front and finally, one of the Slytherin beaters sent a bludger at the opposing seeker, knocking him off his broom and to the ground. Draco now had a cake walk to the snitch.

He chased it as fast as he could towards the stands where Rhi and Pansy were sitting. The snitch flew straight at Rhiannon in a straight line, and Draco followed. Just before the snitch crashed into Rhi's face, it shot straight up in the air. Draco kept going straight, and people started screaming and moving away from Rhi. Just before he smashed into her, Draco pulled up on his broom and Rhi felt the brush of Draco's Quidditch robes against her cheek.

Closer and closer Draco came to the snitch, and finally, wrapped his fingers around the tiny gold ball. Slytherin had won the game, and Rhi ran out of the stands to the ground where she jumped into Draco's arms and kissed him loudly.

"It's about time, I was getting cold, and I can't believe that you were going to smash into me if you needed to!"

Draco laughed. "I wasn't going to smash into you. I have complete control at all times," her said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah right. Now what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"You know the Yule Ball is coming up right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Would you want to go? I mean, I know it's pretty dumb and stuff, people all dressing up to dance, which most of them can't do any way, and fill their faces, but would you still want to go with me?"

"Draco Malfoy, I was wondering what was taking you so damn long to ask me that! Yes, of course I'll go. I can't wait," Rhi said excitedly.

Draco took her hand and they began to walk back to the castle together. "So, would you want an old sock with a used bow on it for Christmas?" Draco asked her teasingly.

Rhiannon laughed at him. "I have no idea what I want. I mean, there's things that I need bu"

"Oh don't start going on about things that you need. I don't care what you need, I want to get you something that you want. Come one Immortal Beloved, think really hard. What is one thing that you would give anything to have?"

Rhi was about to respond when Kerensa walked up. "Littlest, would you mind doing a demonstration in class with me on Monday? I want to have a full out duel with you, and we'll have a spell wall up to keep it contained. The direction of this will be to show that your opponent doesn't always wait to hex you, sometimes they hit you over and over again. Will you help me with that darling?"

"Of course Mama. I also wanted to ask you something."

"You can ask me anything Littlest, you know that. What is it?"

"Well, umm, Draco has asked me to spend Christmas with him at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. I was wondering if I would be allowed to do so."

Kerensa thought for a moment, narrowing her vivid green eyes, she pulled gently at her bottom lip. "Well, I have to talk it over with your father, but I have no objections to it. You're responsible and I can trust you. If you wish to go to Malfoy Manor for the holidays, then I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Rhi squealed and hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you Mama! This day just keeps getting better and better!" She kissed her mother and then her and Draco walked into the castle to warm up after spending the better part of the morning in the cold. "So are you going to play a game of chess with me when we get back to the common room?" Draco asked her.

"Oh, Draco, I can't I have . . . I'm busy with . . . . Something. I can't tell you what though. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'll go see if Blaise and Flint want to terrorize Potter with me. I'll see you around Rhi," he said, then left her to go back to Slytherin Tower by herself.

_Oh no,_ she thought. _I made him feel bad. Maybe I should go with him, I mean, I can always finish his gift later. But, the Yule Ball isn't that far away, and I kind of want to have it done so I can work the problems out of it. What should I do?_

Suddenly, divine inspiration struck, or at least, that's what Professor Trelawny would have called it.

Running up to her dorm room, Rhi scribbled a hasty note on a piece of parchment. She then kissed the parchment next to her signature, took out her wand and said "animayte!" and then folded up the letter and gave it to Aponi.

"Aponi, take this to Draco for me, and I'll have a treat for you when you get back, okay?"

The eagle owl hooted softly, took the note, and flew off out of the window that Rhi had opened, to find Draco and deliver her message.

Aponi flew through an open door and into the castle where Draco was standing with Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle. Hooting softly to get his attention, she dropped the letter into Draco's open hands, and flew back out the open door, heading for her warm perch and the treat her mistress promised her.

Draco opened the letter, and a tiny simulation of Rhiannon appeared on the open parchment. "Draco, I'm sorry about earlier, I'll make it up to you as soon as I can, I promise you that. Give Potter a cheap shot for me." The simulation then blew Draco a kiss, winked, and vanished, leaving the parchment blank.

Crabbe and Goyle stared at the parchment with dumbfounded expressions on their faces, trying to figure out how Rhiannon made herself so tiny and how she disappeared off of the parchment, when one could not apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts. The two of them scratched their heads, and took the parchment from Draco, inspecting it, and turning it over like gorillas in a zoo.

"Impressive bit of magic," Flint said. Draco just grinned.

"Well, Rhi is an impressive girl," he said.

"That she is," Flint agreed. "Well then, shall we find Potter, or maybe the mud blood is alone somewhere. You made her cry last time didn't you Draco?"

"Yeah, I did," Draco replied. "but I'm not really in the mood to make the mud blood cry," he said.

"What do you mean? You're always in the mood to make the little prat cry," Flint said.

"I know, but I have some stuff on my mind right now."

"Like what?" Flint asked.

"Like what do I get Rhi for Christmas for one thing. I want to get her something really amazing, but I don't know what it should exactly be. It's really bothering me. I've never stressed this much about buying something for someone."

"You're Draco Malfoy," Flint said. "You could give anyone a crippled hell-hound and they would love it. Pick something and give it to her. Where's the problem?"

They all laughed at that. "Yeah right, I don't think anyone would want a crippled hell-hound," Draco said, then he stopped laughing. "But I think I know what I can get her. I have to write my father, you boys carry on. I'll see you later." And with that, Draco ran back to the Slytherin common room, and up to his dormitory where he wrote to Lucius, requesting something to be sent to him from the Malfoy Vault.


	8. The Yule Ball

Finally, the day of the Yule Ball arrived and Rhiannon woke with a smile on her face. The closer this day came, the more excited she became. She sang to herself as she gathered her things and went into the bathroom for a long, hot bubble bath. When Rhi was done, she dressed in plain jeans and a white button down shirt, and went down to breakfast.

Sitting with Pansy and some other Slytherin girls, they all chatted in anticipation. Aiken wanted to know what everyone was wearing, and Sheena asked if Rhi would help her with her hair.

The day flew by, and finally it was time to get ready for the Yule Ball. Draco and Rhi had decided to meet in the Great Hall and to give each other their Christmas gifts. Rhi opened her closet and gently fingered the yards and yards of fabric that made up the skirt of her gown. It had been hand-made just for her and fit like a glove. The strapless black silk gown was stunning with it's silver accents and long black gloves that reached just past her elbows.

She swept her hair to one side of her head, and made the ends of it curl slightly. She kept her make-up light and silvery, like the accents on her dress. To finish it off, she hung a large black crystal around her neck that was set in white gold.

Slipping into the gown was like sliding into the most incredible dream. It hugged her body exactly as it was supposed to. Rhi slid her hands into her gloves and then stepped in front of her mirror. _Absolutely perfect,_ she thought, and swirled a black velvet cloak around her shoulders, drew up the hood, and left her dorm. She walked through the common room and her shoes clicked lightly on the floor.

Walking past the portraits in the halls, the people in them stopped their conversations with each other to stare at her. Peeves stopped raising hell for a brief second to watch her along with the people in the portraits. When Rhi walked past Nearly-Headless Nick, he tipped his head and said, "good evening Miss Rhiannon, you look stunning as you mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother all did when they used to attend the Yule Ball. Seeing you now, is almost like seeing a ghost walk out of Gryffindor's past. I had hopped you would be in Gryffindor just like your family before you. I guess we can't have everything we want though can we?"

"No Nick, we can't. If we could, then everyone would be rich, happy, in love, and have the ability to fly without a broom. I would love to stay and talk with you, but I'm meeting Draco at the Yule Ball, and I must go."

"Of course," Nick said and drifted off through the ceiling.

Walking through the doors of the Great Hall, Rhiannon stopped, and unhooked the cloak from around her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the ground. Before it hit the floor, it faded into nothing. Slowly, people's heads began to turn in her direction as she walked through the crowd. People stopped talking and dancing to stare as she walked up to Draco, who was lost in conversation with Horace, a fourth year Slytherin boy.

Because Draco's back was to Rhiannon, he didn't see her approach, but Horace did, and instantly, his jaw dropped. Draco looked at him with an odd expression on his face. "What's you problem?" he asked Horace.

Horace just nodded in Rhi's direction, not trusting himself to speak. When Draco turned and saw Rhiannon, the slight crease in his brow smoothed over and his eyes lit up. Rhi continued to move slowly towards him, by this point in time, people had gotten over seeing the exceptionally pretty Slytherin girl turned into the breath-takingly stunning Slytherin woman.

When she reached him, Draco slid his arms around Rhi's waist and whispered a soft kiss over her lips. "I guess this was worth the wait," he said softly, looking down at her.

Rhi smiled back. "I was just thinking the same thing."  
"So, what did you get me for Christmas?" Draco asked her, with a playful smile on his face.

"I'm not telling you. You have to wait and see."

"You said we would exchange gifts at the Yule Ball. Well," he said looking around, "this looks like the Yule Ball to me," Draco said, winking at her.

"That's right, I said we would exchange gifts at the Yule Ball, but I didn't specify a time, now did I?" Rhi asked, her eyes dancing with laughter. "Now quit whining and let's see if you're as good at dancing as you claim to be."

"Oh trust me," he said, spinning her slowly, " I am." Draco interlocked fingers with Rhi's one hand, and slid the other around her waist, pulling her close as she rested her free hand around Draco's neck.

The music was slow and soft and they began to glide elegantly around the dance floor. As they danced, Rhi's fingers played gently with the hair at the nape of Draco's neck, and her eyes never left his.

Sliding apart, Draco spun her in a slow, lazy circle once more, and then pulled her close again, tracing tiny circles over the small of Rhi's back with his finger tips.

"So do I get a hint at my gift?" Draco asked again, teasing her gently as they danced.

"Rhi glanced up at the enchanted ceiling, a thoughtful expression on her face as she gazed at the magicked stars over head. "No, I don't think so," she said, then kissed him gently.

"You're mean, you know that Rhi?"

Rhiannon laughed whole heartedly, "I know. I'm pure evil Draco Malfoy, and that's why you love me so much."

"Who says I love you?" he teased back.

"I do, and I always get what I want," she shot back with a gentle laugh.

"How is that possible when you don't know what you want half of the time?"

"Maybe I told you that on purpose just to give you a hard time."

"You wouldn't dare Brandy."

"Oh yes I would, Malfoy."

"Okay, maybe you would, but you didn't . . . Did you?"

Rhiannon laughed and buried her face in Draco's neck, inhaling his musky scent, making her heart flutter.

"No, I didn't. Will you wait here for a minute?" she asked. "I have to go do something."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be waiting right here for you," Draco replied.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him quickly, and then dashed off through the crowd.

Draco stood there with an irritated expression on his face. _Why does she keep doing this recently? It can't be that she's seeing someone else, I would have heard about it by now. But then, she's a very crafty witch, maybe I shouldn't have -_ "Oh calm down Draco," he muttered to himself. "She's not dating anyone else, you're just being paranoid. Rhi said she'd be right back, so she will, and there's nothing to worry about."

Just then, Aponi swooped into the Great Hall, circled Draco, and then dropped a piece of parchment into his hands.

Draco caught the letter, and opened it as Aponi flew back out of the Hall. In Rhiannon's perfect script, it said "Happy Christmas Draco. Look at the stage and enjoy your gift."

He frowned slightly. What the hell did she mean?

Just then, a funky beat sounded, followed by an equally funky guitar riff, that flowed from Rhiannon's little box with the silver music notes on the side, and a deep, sultry voice flowed into the room as Rhi walked on to the center stage, wearing a black skirt with flames on it, and a black top instead of her gown. She sang:

"**Verse 1 **

I don't want no reason

I don't wanna ask you why

And I don't ever wanna

Let my conscience be my guide

No I jus want it to happen

Whenever it comes around

Cuz you know you've got the best thing

That I have ever found

**Verse 2 **

You make it so easy

Baby you make it so bad

You know you've shown me something

That you know I've never had

Now I found out something

That I never have been told

When you reach into my heart

You steal away my soul

**Bridge **

One day this feeling will be more than I can fight

When you put it all on me I wont know wrong from right

**Chorus #1**

You got my number

You really got your spell on me

You put your arms around me

Now your all that I can see

You got my number

But I'm not gonna feel no shame

You came into my life and now I'm never gonna be

Never gonna be the same

**Verse 3 **

I can see you coming

But there is no place to hide

I know just where your going

I can see it in your eyes

You know that I've been watching

And I sure like what I see

And if you wanna feel good about someone

Make that someone me

**Chorus #2 **You know you've got my number

You really got your spell on me

You put your arms around me

Now you're all that I can see

You got my number

But I'm not gonna feel no shame

You came into my life and I'm never gonna be

Never gonna be the same

**Chorus #2 (repeat) **

You know you've got my number

You really got your spell on me

You put your arms around me

Now you're all that I can see

You got my number

But I'm not gonna feel no shame

You came into my life and I'm never gonna be

Never gonna be the same

**End Chorus **

You got my number

I'm never gonna be the same

You really got your spell on me

I'm never gonna be the same

Oh no I'm not gonna feel no shame

I'm never gonna be the same

You really got your spell on me

I'm never gonna be the same."

When the song ended, she blushed slightly as students and instructors alike applauded enthusiastically, some of them whistling and yelling for another song. Rhi shook her head and called out, "maybe later, I have a date to get back to!" then ran off the stage to change quickly back into her gown and find Draco.

When she found him again, he raised one eyebrow slightly. "That was my Christmas gift?" he asked, a hint of doubt in his voice.

Rhi's breathless smile fell from her face. "Yes. Didn't you like it?" she asked sounding hurt and rejected.

"No, I didn't like it," Draco said, his expression somber, as Rhi's lower lip began to tremble slightly, as his rejection appeared obvious. Taking her chin gently in one hand, he raised her face so she was looking him in the eye. "I didn't like it, because I loved it. It was amazing, Immortal Beloved." He was about to kiss her when she yelled at him.

"Draco Malfoy, you hippogriff's ass! I should curse you right now for making me think you hated it!" Rhi slapped at him playfully, and he grabbed her wrist and spun her in close to him, pressing her back against his front, their arms crossing the front of Rhi's body."

"Close your eyes, and you'll get your gift now," he whispered in her ear.

She did so and felt him slide something cold and heavy over her wrist, "keep them closed," he whispered once again, and slid her necklace off, replacing it with another something that was also cold and heavy. "Open your eyes," he told her in a deep, husky voice.

When she did, she saw her reflection in the mirror Draco held in front of her and gasped. Encircling her throat was a white gold choker that had a huge black heart shaped diamond that was flanked by delicate bat's wings. On her wrist was the matching bracelet.

"Oh goodness," she breathed. "Draco, where did you get these? How much did you pay for them?"

Draco laughed at her. "It's a secret that you can't ever know," he said, kissing her thoroughly. "Are you ready to leave for Wiltshire in the morning?" he asked her as he held Rhi tightly in his arms.

"Of course."

"Good." And together, they danced the night away, oblivious to the people surrounding them.


	9. Headstrong and Determined

The next day dawned bright and cold, with hoar frost clinging to everything, turning it into a glittering wonderland. Once again, Rhiannon dressed warmly, gathered her trunk, her broom, and Aponi's cage, and went to meet Draco in the common room.

He was standing by the fire place, dressed in unrelieved black, staring deep into the blazing fire. Draco looked up when he heard Rhi clamor down the stairs. "Why do you have your broom?" he asked her.

"Umm, so I can fly to Wiltshire with you, unless you want to carry me, and my things on your broom," Rhi told him.

A smile played on Draco's lips. "We're not flying with brooms, you won't need it," he said to her.

"Then how are we going to get there?" Rhi questioned him.

"You'll see," he said, and took her broom from her, handing it to Pansy. "Make sure this gets put back up with Rhi's things for me," he told her, and then took Rhiannon's trunk from her.

Interlocking his fingers with hers, the walked out of the castle together, where a carriage was parked, the wheels exchanged for skis, pulled by two huge black horses that were so dark, their coats sent flashes of blue back into one's eyes. "Draco, those are Night-mares. How did you get them? They turn into your worst fear and devour your soul."

"My father tamed them by standing against his worst fear," he said, handing Rhi's trunk to the footman along with his own. "Come inside before you get too cold," he told her and helped her into the carriage.

What looked to be a tiny, average sized carriage on the outside, was large and luxurious on the inside, complete with a roaring fire contained in a black marble fire place. A house elf came scurrying over when they entered. "Is there anything Tweak can do for the young master?" he asked as he took Draco and Rhiannon's cloaks, blinking his large, lamp-like eyes, and hung them up in the closet.

"No Tweak," Draco said, turning his ice cold eyes on the house-elf. "We're fine. Go make yourself useful until you are needed," he told Tweak.

"Yes master," Tweak said in his high-pitched voice, and scurried off.

"You should be nicer to them you know," Rhi said to Draco. "One day there might be a house-elf revolution, and they'll come back to get you," she said teasingly.

Draco rolled his eyes and said sardonically, "like I would ever be afraid of a house-elf. Please Rhi, with the power my family has, we are untouchable," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the luxuriously over-stuffed couch that sat in front of the magnificent fire place. "Also," he said, sitting on the couch with Rhi. "You know as well as I do that house elves have to obey us. They have no choice. We could tell one to steal a dragon's egg as the mother watches, and they wouldn't be able to refuse."

Rhi laughed at him. "Draco, that's mean, even for you."

"Oh no it's not. Trust me on this one. Since you I haven't been mean _enough,_ you've corrupted me I'm afraid," he said dramatically.

"Like hell I did," Rhiannon said, shoving him gently. "I didn't make you do anything that you didn't want to do."

"You did so," he told her. "I haven't harassed Potter half as much as I usually do. You're turning me soft woman."

She elbowed him lightly. "I have not, you're still the evil Draco Malfoy you've always been."

He grabbed her and hugged her tightly to him, her back pressed to her front, "and don't you ever forget it either Miss Brandy," he said. Draco was about to kiss her when Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes appeared flying next to the window.

Tweak rushed over to open it, and when he did, Fawkes flew in and dropped a letter on the table in front of the over stuffed couch, and then settled next to it.

Smiling, Rhi untwined herself from Draco's arms and walked over to open the letter, stroking Fawkes' head as she did do.

Draco watched as the smile that was on Rhi's face slowly fell, her skin pale to almost translucent, her black eyes turn bright as they filled with tears that she refused to allow fall.

"Rhi, what's wrong?" Draco asked her, but she just shook her head and walked around the carriage as if she was lost, one hand pressed to her lips, the other falling limply to her side, loosely grasping the parchment.

"No," he heard her whisper, over and over again. "No, no, no, they're not missing. They're at Hogwarts with Grandfather. This letter is a fake."

Draco walked over to her, and gently grabbed her face in his hands, tilting it up to look at him, and the look in her eyes caused his heart to shatter. "Rhi, what's wrong? Tell me what happened Beloved."

Rhiannon slowly shook her head and handed him the parchment that Fawkes had delivered. Keeping one arm around her, Draco took the letter from Rhi's limp fingers and read it slowly. _Pixie,_ it said. _Your parents have gone missing, and there is talk of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named being behind it. Please do not worry, they will be found soon. Fawkes is to look for them after delivering this to you. Love, Your Grandfather._

"Rhi, I'm so sorry. Ca--,"

Just the Tweak showed up. "Young master, we have arrived, the Master and Mistress are waiting for you."

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Draco snarled at the house elf, causing Tweak to quiver in fear. Then he turned back to Rhi and soothed her with gentle words and caresses. "Come Rhi, we have to meet my parents, we can talk to my father about this, he might know something that can be done."

Rhi nodded and numbly followed Draco out of the carriage and up the front steps of the daunting manor that he called home.

Walking up to the huge dark wood doors, Draco slipped Rhi's hand into his own and squeezed it tightly in reassurance. "it's going to be okay, my father will know what to do. I promise you Rhi."

Rhiannon just nodded and stared straight ahead as they entered the manor and made their way through the halls and over the gleaming black marble floors. Draco led her through corridors which she would have stared at in wonder at the brilliant murals that covered them. Instead, she walked a step behind Draco, her head down, her expression solemn and grave.

He slowed his pace slightly and slipped his hand into Rhi's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You okay?" he asked her as they entered the magnificent room in which his parents sat.

Rhi nodded slightly, but stared straight ahead at Lucius and Narcissa. "Ah," Lucius said. "You've arrived. How was the trip?"

"It was fine Father," Draco replied, but before he could say anything else, Rhiannon turned and marched quickly from the room, back to the front foyer of the mansion. She grabbed at her trunk which the house-elf Tweak was struggling to carry in, and threw the lid open, digging through it with a purpose.

Finally, she pulled out a little black velvet pouch that had hour glasses embroidered in silver all over it. Draco came running out after her. "Rhi, what in the bloody hell are you doing? You just walked out on my parents, for that little bag!" he exclaimed. "What is it anyway?"

"It's the Sands of Time, Draco. I'm going to find my parents one way, or another, with help or without it," she replied and ran out the front door to stand in the middle of the vibrantly emerald lawn.

Drawing open the sack, she gathered a large handful of the Sands, and placed the little bag on the ground by her feet. Straightening, she tilted her head slightly to one side, and ran the Sands from her left hand, into her right in a continuous stream. Then Rhi tilted her head the other way, and ran the Sands from her right hand into her left. She then leveled her head and streamed half of the Sands back into her right hand.

Straightening her arms out at her sides, with her palms up, she opened her tightly fisted hands. A wild, furious wind kicked up, blowing the Sands and yanking her hair free from the neat tail that had trailed down her back. Tilting back her head, she spun in a counter clockwise circle, as she chanted.

"Dust and grime, Sands of Time, take me back to the scene of the crime," and as she did, the winds died down, and what appeared to be a very peculiar, and large mirror, appeared in front of her.

Rhiannon watched as a wizard with the new mark of a Death Eater descended upon her parents, paralyzing her mother first, and then her father. She watched, with the expression on her face as cold and hard as stone, as the new Death Eater brutalized her parents, physically and magically. As Rhi watched, a single tear slid down her ivory face.

Wiping it away quickly, she captured the image of the wizard in a frame, and marched back into the mansion, to stand in front of Lucius and Narcissa once more.

"You have some nerve acting so rudely in this house," Lucius said coldly. "You will be lucky if you're permitted to stay. Now, tell me why I shouldn't send you back to your parents."

Rhiannon threw the frame to the black marble floor, causing it to chatter in a soundless explosion of light. As the frame shattered, a life-sized image of the wizard appeared. "Tell me who this man is, and I'll escort myself to the door," Rhi told him, her gaze locked on his and completely unwavering.

"Why should it matter who he is? Or furthermore, you uncouth child, why should I tell you who he is? You've been arrogant since you set foot in our door."

Taking a deep breath, Rhiannon visibly calmed herself. "He has my parents, and I think he's going to kill them, maybe use a blood magic ritual and steal their powers. Tell me who he is, and I'll leave."

Lucius laughed. "What does a child know of blood magic? And what could you possibly do against him, even if you did find him?"  
"Blood magic is the magic that is created by the spilling of an innocent's blood. It is then absorbed by the witch or wizard performing the ritual, and can be stored or used, but either way, it is passed onto a chosen heir. To even stand in a room where a ritual has been performed is enough to stop the heart of an individual and condemn them to the pits of Hell."

"Well," Lucius said, "it seems you know what you're talking about. What makes you think I know who he is?"

"Because, you're Lucius Malfoy, you either intimidate or control nearly every individual in the magical world. I know that you know who he is."

"Fine, his name is Alistair leFae, but you have to find him yourself."

Rhiannon glared coldly at Lucius for a brief moment, then spun on her heel and marched swiftly out of Malfoy Manor.


	10. Chapter 10

Rhiannon marched over to the carriage, which still had the Night-mares hitched to it. With a solemn, determined expression on her face, she walked up to them, closed her eyes, and then grabbed the head of one, clasping her hands tightly on the sides of the animal's head. She then opened her eyes and stared into the horse-like creatures completely black eyes.

As soon as she did, a terrible pain ripped through her. It felt like white-hot flames were devouring her from the inside out. Her head spun and throbbed wildly, and she felt her heart leap from her chest to her throat as images flooded into her mind.

_Kerensa was backed into a corner, deep gashes coves her left cheek. It looked as if a wild animal had slashed her face. Rhi watched helplessly, as the enormous beast approached her. She tried to run to her mother, curse the creature, or do something that would give Kerensa a fighting chance. But she couldn't. Rhi screamed, but she remained unheard. She threw spells and hexes at the thing, but they went right through it. She even went through it, when she had tried to physically tackle it._

_The creature smelled of rotting carcasses and deteriorating souls. It towered over the height of any witch or wizard, and its skin was covered in deadly looking green scales. When its face came into Rhiannon's sight, she felt her stomach revolt against her, and her heart shudder and nearly stop. It was the face of a child, horribly disfigured and rotten, and the head was covered with wicked spikes of bone._

_The beast continued to approach Kerensa, and in a burst of speed, it launched itself at her. The thing assaulted Rhiannon's mother in every possible way imaginable, and Rhi was forced to watch. The spell of the Night-mare had made it impossible for her to turn her head. _

_Rhiannon watched helplessly, tears streaming down her face, sobs racking her body, all the while telling herself it wasn't real, but unable to believe her own words. When it was finally done, it finally and mercifully killed her, and then tossed Kerensa's broken and battered body carelessly to the side._

A wild and painful scream tore itself from Rhi's throat, and her knees threatened to buckle, causing her to collapse to the ground. Instead, she sank her teeth into her lower lip and willed herself to stay on her feet. A second set of images rushed into her mind, just as terrible as the first.

_An Austrian black-horned dragon was chasing Tynan, and he was sending spells and hexes over his shoulder at it. Each time though, the spell would wash harmlessly over the dragon, as if it were nothing more than water. Rhiannon watched, rooted to the ground, her mouth unable to form sounds or words this time, as the dragon snarled viscously before launching its colossal body into the air._

_The dragon swooped and dove at Tynan, swiping at him with it's razor sharp claws, toying with him in the same way a cat would toy with a mouse before killing it. Rhi's father stumbled over the uneven ground and pitched forward, but was able to hold fast to his wand. _

_The dragon snarled and shrieked as it rose high into the sky once more, only to dive headfirst straight towards Tynan. Just before it slammed into Tynan and the ground, it pulled up, and raked its talons over Tynan's back, leaving deep gashes that bled profusely. _

_He stumbled to his feet and ran a few staggering steps forward, before the dragon was on top of him, snapping the wizard up into it's jaws, and shaking him like a terrier shakes a toy. _

_Rhiannon was now sobbing uncontrollably, after witnessing the brutal, violent deaths of her parents. Her throat was raw from screaming and crying, and it burned it just breathe. _

Suddenly, she was slammed back into reality, and the Night-mare shook its head, and stared at her placidly, almost like a muggle-horse, with mild disinterest on its equine face. This time, her knees did buckle, and she fell forward, catching herself on her hands, breathing heavily, and squeezing her eyes tightly shut as sweat poured from her face.

Rhiannon rose to her feet unsteadily, and as she stepped up to unbuckle the harness of the magical equestrian, she stumbled and nearly went down again. As her fingers worked competently over the leather and brass buckles, Draco came rushing out of the manor to her.

"Rhi, what the hell are you doing?" he all but yelled at her. "You disrespect my parents, make me look like a fool, and now you're going to steal my father's horse!"

Rhiannon raised her face and stared into Draco's pale blue eyes, which were now icy with rage and disbelief. "I wouldn't need to steal it," she said, leading the animal from its place in front of the carriage, "if I had my broom, or the help of you father." She then turned from Draco, knotted the reins together and tossed them over the horse's head, grasped the animal's mane and swung herself up onto its bare back.

"Rhi, think about this and be your intelligent, thoughtful self. This is by far the stupidest thing you have ever done. This knocks beating the hell out of Pansy, and swiping McGonagall's hat. You could die if you leave."

Rhiannon stared down at Draco from the back of the horse. "And my parents could die if I don't go. Don't you get it Draco? _No one_ has been able to find them, or who has them. No one, except for me. And if I don't go, they will die. That's something you should think about, because my family is my world, and the very thing that keeps me going. If they die, then I die, everything that you love about me dies. I become worse than Lockhart after he was the Defence teacher."

Draco's face turned cold and hard as he stared up at her. "Fine then," he said, backing up slowly, his arms slightly spread. "Do what you want, and see if I care enough to stop you."

For a moment Rhi stared at him with an emotionless look on her face. Then she raised her chin slightly, and turned the Night-mare from him. She kicked the horse into a canter, which smoothly transitioned into a gallop, and then the horse's feet began to lift off the ground and into the air.

Only when the horse was running through the skies, did Rhiannon let a single tear slip down her face. She would miss Draco terribly if things didn't turn out in her favour, but it was something that couldn't be helped. As painful as it would be to be without him, it was impossible for her to be without her parents.

Locking her legs tightly around the horse, Rhi's fingers relaxed on the reins, then let go of them completely. Sitting straight backed, she reached beneath her shirt and pulled a black velvet bag from the pocket of her robes. Rhi pulled open the drawstring top and dumped a rather large tourmaline crystal hanging from a silver chain into her hand. Using the soft fabric of the bag, she polished the surface of the crystal. She then pulled some fresh mugwort from the same pocket and rubbed it over the crystal, in the same motion she used when polishing it.

Rhi raised the crystal to eye level and kept her arm out stretched. Her eyes focused on her image, and then gazed specifically at the center of her forehead, where her third eye was. Her mind emptied, and she let all her thoughts flow from her mind as everything around her began to blur, and her breathing grew shallow.

The image on the surface of the stone began as small, indistinctive shapes and colours, slowly forming people and structures. It revealed her parents standing back-to-back and wand-less as Alistair leFae circled them, an evil smirk twisting across his face.

It took a moment for her to recognize the place to be in the forest behind her family's castle in Darlington. Slipping the crystal back into it's pouch, she leaned forward and gathered the reins in her hands, turning the horse towards home.


End file.
